warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowbreeze
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Willowkit Willowpaw Willowbreeze Willowbreeze |familyt = Mate: Mother: Father: Sister: Daughters: |familyl = Crookedstar Fallowtail Reedfeather Graypool Silverstream, Minnowkit, Willowkit |mentor = Owlfur |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = Crookedstar's Promise}} Willowbreeze is a pale silver-grayRevealed on Vicky's facebook page tabby she-catRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 57 with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Willowkit is born to Fallowtail and Reedfeather alongside her sister, Graykit. :As a young kit, she and her sister were taken back by their WindClan father, Reedfeather, from their RiverClan mother, Fallowtail. Reedfeather stated that he had much claim over the kits as Fallowtail did. The Clan argues, but Fallowtail stops them, not wanting to cause an unnecessary war over them. :When Reedfeather took them, she was filled with grief. Crookedpaw was also shown to be very disappointed that they were gone. Later, Willowkit and Graykit were taken back by Hailstar and her Clanmates when they sneaked into the WindClan camp and fled. After Hailstar nearly killed Reedfeather, her and her sister stare at their father's limp body, wondering if he's dead and Willowkit is quickly relieved when she sees that he's breathing. Willowkit and Graykit are overjoyed to see Fallowtail again, showing that they missed her a lot. :As an apprentice, Willowpaw was mentored by Owlfur, a RiverClan warrior, one of the warriors who went along with Hailstar to bring her and Graypaw back to RiverClan. On her first day as an apprentice, Willowpaw travels to the Moonstone with her sister and Crookedpaw, along with her mentor. While on there way, Crookedpaw spots prey and stalks it but it later appears to be a rabbit and runs past him. The rabbit runs straight toward Willowpaw and she catches it with a swift bit to the neck, killing it, proving her WindClan heritage. :Everyone is shocked at this since no RiverClan cat can catch a rabbit, but no one says anything. Noticing their stares, Willowpaw says that it's still fresh-kill and we might as well eat it. She helps her Clanmates fight off a dog, following Crookedpaw's plan to lure the dog into a pack of warriors using Softwing and Shimmerpelt, two of the fastest warriors in the Clan. During the attack, Willowpaw is cornered by the dog. Before the dog can do anything, Crookedpaw lures the dog away, saving her life and earning his warrior name, Crookedjaw. After this, Willowpaw starts to show feelings towards Crookedjaw, which his brother, Oakheart, teases him about. :Willowpaw has her warrior assessment soon after. During this, Crookedjaw watches her, and she soon earns her warrior name, Willowbreeze, and her sister is named Graypool. :Willowbreeze was out with Crookedjaw and a few warriors, soon after her warrior ceremony. Mapleshade, the cat Crookedjaw had been training with, appeared when a Twoleg kit had dropped its ball. Mapleshade dived for the ball and quickly sent it rolling in a different direction. The Twoleg kit tripped and began to cry. An adult Twoleg came to see the kit crying and picked it up. Then it spotted Willowbreeze, and snatched her, then headed to its Twoleg nest. :After Willowbreeze is taken, Crookedjaw and Graypool follow the Twoleg to its nest. They peer inside, and see Willowbreeze inside a 'trap', meaning a cage. The Twolegs were teasing her, but not hurting her. They soon left the room. Seeing their chance, Crookedjaw and Graypool quickly sneak in and open the latch of the cage. The Twolegs heard them, but the cats had already left. :Later in the story, Willowbreeze announces that she is having kits. An excited Crookedstar spreads the word. Moons later, Willowbreeze gave birth to three kits. They name them Minnowkit, Silverkit and Willowkit, Willowkit being named after her mother. Brambleberry soon discovers Willowbreeze has greencough, and it spread to Willowkit and Minnowkit. Silverkit is moved to the elders den to prevent the illness from being spread. After a short amount of time, Willowbreeze, Minnowkit and Willowkit die. A grief-stricken Crookedstar knows that their deaths was Mapleshade's doing for making a promise to be loyal to his Clan more than everything else, thus sacrificing all he loved. Silverkit, however, survived. :In the manga, Willowbreeze is seen welcoming Crookedstar to StarClan. Bluestar's Prophecy : Her mother is Fallowtail, and her sister is Graykit. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :She and her sister, Graykit, were given to their WindClan father, Reedfeather, by Hailstar. Hailstar secretly leads a raiding party to steal the two kits back. Hailstar finds them, along with Timberfur and Ottersplash, and they threaten to kill two WindClan warriors to get away alive. They get back to RiverClan after a fight. :Later, at the end of their apprenticeship, the kits' mother, Fallowtail, comes to Hailstar, asking that Graypaw be named Graypool and Willowpaw be named Willowbreeze, so they will remember forever that they carry the strength of both the wind and the water within their souls. Trivia *On Vicky's Facebook page, it was revealed that Willowbreeze is Silverstream's mother and Crookedstar's mate.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *She is half WindClan, because her father, Reedfeather, is a WindClan cat. *She is half RiverClan, because her mother, Fallowtail, is a RiverClan cat. *Crookedstar gave Willowbreeze's name to their daughter, Willowkit, though she died shortly after birth. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Reedfeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Cedarpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephews/Nieces: :Splashkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Sunfish: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frogleap: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Vixenkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grasskit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandson: :Stormfur: Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category: Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warrior Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:WindClan Cat